The trip to Ireland
by Rosie80
Summary: A story focused in what happens to Tom and Sybil on their way to Dublin.
1. Chapter 1

**While I rewrite Facebook Abbey, here you are a new story regarding Tom and Sybil before and during their trip to Dublin. I do hope you will like it. Thanks in advance!**

-Hurry up, Syb, or we won't be on time for the train!

-One minute! Ok, I'm ready, we can go.

It was a sunny spring day in London. Even if it still was April, there was no clouds in the sky. On the contrary, sun was shining with an unusual strength for such an early month. As they left the guest house they had stayed at that night, before going out for Liverpool, Sybil looked at the bright blue sky, and for a moment she thought that was a good signal for the new life she was about to start. She knew it wouldn't be as confortable as the one she led in Downton, but it will be her life. Hers and Tom's. When she was eight, nine years old, her mama used to say she was the most American of her three daughters. Sybil smiled when she recalled how her papa rolled his eyes when hearing that. But, it was true. She had always been the most rebel of the three sisters. Mary had been raised up to be a perfect Lady, and she had had ladylike manners since she was two. And Edith...well, being in the middle hadn't been easy for her, really. She just had to find her own place...and, as Sybil had told her before leaving, she needed being more brave.

Their train was about to leave when they got into it. They would travel in the third class, because Tom wanted to save every possible penny. Although he had been promised a job as a journalist, he wasn't sure that promise would ever be he didn't want to stay at his mother's house for too long.

-Tell me about your family...you know mine, but I do not know a thing about yours...

-There is no much to tell, really. And if you're worried about the way they will accept you, please don't.

-Yes, I am concerned because of that...but, tell me...

-Well...we are six siblings, four lads and two girls. Kieran is the second one, he can be a bigmouth sometimes, but he is a good worker. He works in a garage, and maybe I'll help him from time to time, until I can work as a journalist. Then there are Rory and Sean, the twins, and curiously both of them are priests. You know, they did it really well at school, and that was the only way for them to study. When my father died in that accident in the mine...we were six mouths to feed, and every penny counted.-Tom turned his face to the window. He didn't like being seen crying, not even by Sybil. He cleared a tear with his hand and looked again at Sybil. Talking to her about his family had made him remember his father's death, because of an accident in the mine. Being the elder son as he was, he had no option but leaving school and start working, as a mechanic. Still, he managed to read as much as he could, thanks to Mr O'Malley, one of his school teachers.-Then, there are Sheila and Moira, the youngest ones. Sheila is a secretary, and Moira is a nurse, just like you. They are willing to meet you, I've talked them so much about you...

Tom had a gloomy expression when saying that. As a child, he used to dream of even going to University, and Mr O'Malley had encouraged him to do it...until that fateful accident, that took away Tom's father along with his own dreams and plans. Though he didn't talk much about that, he had told Sybil about the accident, and she tried to change the topic of the conversation.

-Do you think I could work at the same hospital that Moira does?

-Well...I do not think there's any problem, excepting...

-My origins, I know. Besides, I am the daughter of an English Lord. Would it change things if I am already married to an Irish man by the time we arrive to Dublin?

-You...you mean it?

-Absolutely...I know, I have always been told it has to be the man who proposes the woman, but we have broken some more rules, haven't we?

Tom said nothing...with a huge smile and that special shine in his eyes, he just kissed Sybil.

-We have time before the boat's departure. I know a catholic church in Liverpool...

-It's settled then. There will be time to celebrate it when we are in Dublin.

It was an intimate, small wedding ceremony. But to Sybil's eyes, not even a wedding held in Westminster or in St Paul's could improve it. And yet, she felt how nostalgia bite her when thinking of her family...she would have liked having them by her side on that day. She would write her sisters once in Dublin, and hoped they would understand her reasons.

/-:

A couple of days later, they finally took the boat to Dublin. Tom had insisted in staying in Liverpool a bit longer, as a kind of honeymoon. It was not the most likable town in England, but after all, they did not see much of it.

/-/

They were both leaning on the railing of the boat. Tom had a hopeful, dreamy expression. He was thinking of all the things he expected to do once he was back in Dublin, in his own land. He was willing to be back, even if he had learnt to love England, despite the way it treated Ireland, and it was because of Sybil. As a matter of fact, he had to admit he had been a lucky one with his two employers. Lady Carruther, her first employer, had turned out to be a very intelligent woman, and had a good library. She had encouraged Tom to borrow any of the books whenever he wanted. And, in the end, he could even say they had got to be something like friends. He had been really sorry when she died. And Lord Grantham...well, thanks to him, he had met the most wonderful person he could dream of. Even if he hadn't been a decent employer, that would have made him forget any possible inconvenience that could appear.

He turned to look at Sybil. She was strangely silent, with a thoughtful look in her bright, blue eyes. For a moment, Tom doubted of her determination in what they were doing.

-Are you having second thoughts? Because if...

She looked at him, serious and hurt at the same time...

-I won't have them in a million lives, Tom. I do miss my family, I won't deny that, but, you are now my family, as much as they are. And whenever we go back to Downton, they will have to accept that. It's both of us, or none.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I've had to look for an online translator for the sentences I write in Irish. I hope they are well translated (sorry if they're not!) And I do not know Dublin, so I also hope you will excuse me if I make any mistake in the description of the city.**

The boat was slowly approaching to the deck of Dublin. It was eight in the morning, and the sky was covered by a thin mist. Tom looked above, trying to figure it it will rain within the next hours. Once they had met his family, he wanted to show her the parks in the village, mainly Herbert Park, one of his favourite places in Dublin. Sybil, on the other hand, was rather nervous thinking of meeting her in laws to be. Even if Tom had reassured her saying they were eager to meet her, she couldn't avoid feeling unsecure. Specially in what concerned Kieran.

Not much later, they were already waiting in the queue to leave the boat. Sybil watched the rest of the passengers. It was mainly workers, of both sexes, with poor clothes and tired expressions. She felt once more unconfortable, and noticed the way they looked at her. She regretted not wearing something more simple, though she had chosen one of her oldest dresses.

After a while, it was their time to leave the boat. At the end of the gangway, Tom saw his mother, waiting for him and Sybil.

-Failte, chaoi a raibh an turas? Ni mor e seo a bheith Lady Sybil, ta se an-deas. (Welcome, son. How was the trip? This must be Lady Sybil, she is very beautiful)

Sybil smiled shyly, when hearing her name mentioned by her mother in law. She was a short, slim woman with dark blue eyes and a determined expression in them. They kept in silent for a while, maybe trying to figure out what to wait from each other.

Finally, Sybil extended her hand to Tom's mother, who hugged her

-Failte, Lady Sybil.(welcome, Lady Sybil)

-No, I am not Lady Sybil any more. Just Sybil, or...-a serious glance from Tom told her it was not the moment to break the news about their wedding. There would be time for that when they were at home.

The Branson family house was placed in the old part of Dublin, not far from the deck. It was a cosy house, with two stores. On the lower floor there was a small kitchen, with a wood fired oven, and a table with six wooden chairs. There was too a not much bigger living room, with some books over a table. Tom took a look to them and couldn't but smile. That had to be a welcome gift from Mr O'Malley. He would go to see him as soon as he could.

The bedrooms were all in the upper floor. All of them had two beds, excepting the one that had belonged to Tom's parents. It was also the biggest one of all. Tom guided Sybil to his former bedroom, shared with Kieran, but his mother refused to that.

-No, nach bhfuil se seo do sheomra. Fan i mianach.(no, this is not your room. You'll sleep in mine)

-Aon bhealach, mathair. Ba mhaith linn mianach nios fearr (no way, mother, mine will do)

Sybil was listening attentively to mother and son, and tried to understand what they were talking about. Tom had taught her some words in irish, but she was not ready yet to follow a whole conversation.

-Go raibh maith agat (thanks)

Tom smiled proudly, and Mrs Branson nodded with her head. With a sign, she led Sybil to her bedroom. It had one big bed, and the window was facing the deck. Sybil opened it and breathed deeply the salty scent of the sea.

-Is maith lion an seomra seo. Go raibh maith agat aris (I like this room, thanks again)

Mrs Branson went downstairs to prepare the meal for the family. Moira and Sheila would be about to arrive from work, and Kieran would go later, along with his wife Maureen.

-Mathair, ta muid sa bhaile. Tom teacht? (Mother, we're at home. Did Tom arrive?)

-Dia duicht, inionacha. Ta siad suas (Hi, girls, they're upstairs)

Tom went out of the room, as soon as he heard the happy, lilting voice of his sister Moira. She was the youngest of the Branson siblings, and, even if he wouldn't admit it, Tom's favourite. She was also the one who looked the most like him, though her hair was auburn.

-Is maith an rud go bhfuil tu ar sais ( how good you're back)

-Me chaill tu, deirfiur. Conas ata tu? ( I missed you, sister. How are you?) Moira, Sheila, this is Sybil, my wife to be.

Both girls smiled at Sybil. Sheila seemed to be more serious than Moira, and was a younger version of her mother, with the same determined expression.

-An bia anseo! (Lunch is ready!)

The four youngsters went downstairs, to the kitchen. Mrs Branson had lit the fire with some wood and there was a warm, cosy atmosphere. She had prepared an Irish stew and bacon with cabbage, two of the typical irish dishes. Sybil did really enjoy them, and asked Mrs Branson how to prepare them.

It was a familiar, friendly lunch. Both Sheila and Moira were telling all kind of stories about their jobs, and Sybil was particularly interested in the things Moira said, to know what to expect when she started her job at the same hospital.

One of the things she enjoyed most during the lunch, however, was the continuous pranks and jokes among Tom and his sisters, and for a moment she felt a sort of envy comparing the relationship the siblings had with the one held by Mary and Edith.


End file.
